This invention relates to a junction box assembly, such as an electrical junction box assembly that mounts on a vehicle or the like.
In various junction box assembly processes, a first casing is mated with a second casing and then locked together. Properly positioning and aligning the first casing to the second casing in order to assemble the junction box can be both difficult and time consuming, especially in the context of an assembly line or the like in which many repetitions of an assembly process are performed.